Spousal Privilege
by TruePlainHearts
Summary: A late contribution for one of the Summer of Olicity "Family" prompts. The legal consequences of Oliver and Felicity's nocturnal activities become all too real and they are left with only one option.
1. A Different Kind of Proposal

I know it is a little late but this is for the Summer of Olicity challenge family prompt. It is set post interrogation with Lance but lets just say that the undertaking isn't happening yet. Also, Laurel isn't in the picture and Oliver is unattached. This is basically just in normal everyday, go after a baddie per week, but Felicity has been interrogated and the team is worried about the Police coming after them.

* * *

**Rule 504 Husband-wife privilege**

**(a) Spousal testimony. The spouse of a party has a privilege to refuse to testify against the party as to events occurring after the date of their marriage. A party has a privilege to prevent his or her spouse from testifying against the party as to events occurring after the date of their marriage. **

* * *

When Felicity returned from being questioned by Det. Lance both Oliver and Diggle could see she was shaken up. She had always known she was breaking the law and weighed the risks of getting caught against the good she was doing helping Oliver, but suddenly the consequences became all too real. She didn't want to go to jail, and even worse still, Felicity didn't want to be the one to send Oliver to jail. She knew that she could be forced to testify against him if the police ever got any concrete evidence about his nocturnal activities. Plus, her tendency to babble when in tense situations certainly didn't inspire confidence. If they ever found out that Oliver was the hood they would need concrete evidence and a testimony to win in court and Felicity did not want to be that tool to lock Oliver away.

Oliver could sense how nervous Felicity was and he could feel worry and tension rolling off her in waves.

"Felicity, are you alright?" Oliver asked softly, placing his hand on Felicity's tense shoulder.

"No, Oliver I'm not alright." She replied, barely above a whisper. "I'm not exactly accustomed to being on the wrong end of the law."

Oliver sighed, running his hand through his hair nervously. He had never wanted to put her in this position and yet here they were.

"I mean," Felicity began, thinking out loud. "They don't have much. All my hacking and searching could be discarded as purely coincidental or personal interest but if we keep doing this and they keep linking me to the hood things could get complicated fast. If they figure out that you are the hood they will come after me to help put you away."

Felicity stood up from her office chair and began pacing around the floor of the Foundry while Diggle and Oliver watched on, eying her carefully as though she was ticking time bomb or worry and nervous energy.

"They could arrest me for real, Oliver." Felicity babbled, her pitch much higher than normal. "They could make me tell them who you are, testify against you. Then I would be the one responsible for putting you in jail. How could I deal with that?"

Diggle and Oliver looked at each other, unsure if she actually wanted them to answer. Oliver knew it was a problem and it had occurred to him on more than one occasion. Diggle hadn't yet been linked to the Hood and he was experienced enough to remain invisible. Felicity on the other hand wasn't used to this life. She was vulnerable and it made Oliver worry constantly about her safety. He was aware of only one solution and it seemed crazy when he uncovered so he had never brought it up.

"I mean I could probably figure out some believable lies for this time Oliver. I could just say that I was commissioned via email to do those searches or that it was my own idle curiosity but that isn't going to work next time. Then what do we do?" Felicity threw another exasperated question out into the open before collapsing back into her chair.

Oliver hesitated, not wanting to put Felicity into the position where she had to consider his offer but it was becoming obvious that ship had already sailed.

"There is a solution but you aren't going to like it." Oliver said reluctantly as Felicity looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion.

"I'm pretty sure I would like any solution no matter the catch." Felicity said, with a nervous laugh. Oliver could tell she was really worried about Lance's interrogation.

"Have you ever heard of spousal privilege?" Oliver asked as Diggle shot him a look that firmly said, "no way!".

"I think I've heard of it on one of those crappy legal dramas, why?" Felicity asked still confused.

"It's a legal loophole basically. A person can't be forced to testify against their spouse." Oliver led Felicity along, hoping he would not have to say it outright.

"Yeah but how does that help us? We aren't...oh." Felicity's eyes widened and she looked at Oliver in shock. "OH!"

"Yeah, oh." Oliver replied, his mouth set in a firm line. "I know it is crazy and I told you that you wouldn't like it but you know, I had to give you the option. I know how much you are risking to help me."

An awkward silence fell over the Foundry and Diggle shifted uncomfortably in the tense aftermath of the worst pseudo-proposal in history. Oliver sat on a steel table, still as a statue while Felicity's mind worked at a million miles an hour, trying to process what Oliver had just said.

"Do you think we should?" Felicity asked nervously after a long pause. "I mean, would it protect us?"

"Yes it would, from the police and them using us each other against if they ever got wind of what it is we are doing." Oliver replied slowly. Was she actually considering this. "But don't feel like you have to. I would never blame you if they forced you to testify against me. I know the risk."

Oliver couldn't believe she was actually considering this. A marriage to prevent them going to jail wasn't exactly what women dreamed of.

"I mean, are you serious about this Oliver? Would you really do this?" Felicity questioned, this was awkward but she couldn't really see another option.

"Yes, I would. To protect you.. I mean protect us both."

Felicity fell quiet once again. It was just like when she was concentrating on her computers and the whole world fell away. Her brain was frantically weighing up all the options.

"Don't decide now. Sleep on it and think about it." Oliver urged trying to put her at ease. It was a lot to lump on to the table all at once.

"There is no need." Felicity said suddenly with an tone of determination and finality. "I'll do it."

Silence once again fell over the foundry as Oliver and Felicity both realised what had just happened and what it all meant. They were basically engaged and not in the way either of them had ever imagined. Oliver felt awful for putting her in this position. She deserved someone who loved her and a proposal and marriage that made her cry with tears of happiness and smile so widely her cheeks ached. Not one that made her sit nervously huddled in her chair as sh chewed her bottom lip and wrung her hands with anxiety. Though the idea of any other man being that close to Felicity made his stomach turn in a way he had never really experienced.

Diggle on the other hand stood awkwardly in the midst of his friends tension. It isn't every day you watch the two people you work with agree to get married to exploit a legal loophole.

"Okay, well I'm going to leave you to your wedding planning." Diggle said backing towards the stair and flinching as soon as he said the word 'wedding'. Apparently it was too soon for jokes. "Uh... See ya."

Diggle was practically a blur as he made a quick escape.

"So how are we going to do this?" Felicity asked quietly. "Quick trip to the court house?"

Felicity's nervous laugh diffused some of the tension between them but it was still by no means comfortable.

"The thing with this plan..." Oliver began, trying not to spook her. "Is that it has to look real. A court house contract will look suspicious."

Felicity looked at Oliver with thinly veiled horror.

"You mean we have to do the big white wedding?" Felicity was close to hyperventilating.

"Don't worry about it. I never should have brought it up." Oliver felt horrible. He had never wanted her to feel trapped in this situation.

"No!" Felicity said squaring her shoulders. "This is our best option. But I don't know how this is going to look real. I mean I'm the nerdy IT girl at your family's company and you're... Well, you"

"Well when we tell people how we met we can at least tell the truth. It's completely believable that things could have happened from there. People know that I've changed since I've been back. No one will question it if we do this right." The detached way Oliver spoke about his plan hid the panic that he was concealing just below the surface.

Felicity was skeptical but she trusted Oliver. She still couldn't see people buying it. It was like the billionaire playboy version of Lady Diana.

"Let's not think about anymore tonight." Oliver said, grabbing her coat and holding it open for her to slip into. "Go home and sleep on it. If you still want to do this tomorrow we will figure it out then."

Felicity let Oliver put her coat on for her and took her handbag. With one final awkward "goodnight" she climbed the stairs and walked numbly to her little red Mini. As she sat in the driver's seat, her mind too occupied to start the car and drive, she kept thinking one thing...

_I'm engaged to Oliver Queen._

* * *

I had so much fun writing this. Please let me know what you think : )


	2. Diamonds and Honey

**Sorry that this is so late. I know I suck. Unfortunately life got in the way for a bit. Plus I wrote the first chapter without really hashing out the direction so that took a while. Sorry : (**

* * *

After finally managing to drive home on autopilot, Felicity let herself inside her modest but homely apartment. She shuffled to the couch and collapsed on to it. She couldn't believe that this was happening. But it had to. To keep them safe from the police and able to continue making Starling City a better place they had to get married. What kind of warped logic was that?

Whenever she considered being married to Oliver her heart flipped and her stomach dropped simultaneously. They spend almost every waking hour that she wasn't at work together but that was completely different to being married to someone and having to fake being in love. The worst part was that she knew it wouldn't be hard to pretend she was in love Oliver. He was the strongest and most noble man she had ever known, apart from maybe Diggle. He constantly sacrificed his own happiness for absolute strangers. Oliver might have a hardened, calm exterior from his time on the island but Felicity knew that behind the walls he had erected around his heart was a kindness and warmness that constantly surprised her.

It would be all too easy to confuse acting with reality. Felicity knew she was in danger of falling in love with Oliver but she couldn't be responsible for sending him to prison. It wasn't an option... and that left her with only one option.

With a decided huff Felicity rose from the comfort of her couch and walked into her small kitched to make herself some dinner and complete her evening ritual. After all, she had to go to work at her fiance's family company tomorrow.

_Oh, boy._

* * *

Oliver woke early to go shopping for something he thought he would never have to. He doubted anyone would have ever expected for billionaire playboy Oliver Queen to walk into Harry Winston, least of all himself. He entered the store with glass cases filled with diamonds and perfectly presented men and women in meticulously pressed uniforms all standing to attention. Oliver nervously cleared his throat and began browsing through the cases looking for something in particular. In the very first case he became destracted from his specific hunt by the glint of a particularly beautiful emerald. It was almost the exact same hue of his leather hood and it held his attention among the array of beautiful fine jewellery.

"Good morning, sir." A pretty brunette with a broad smile greeted me. "Can I help you with anything today?"

"Hi, yes. I'm looking to buy an engagement ring." Oliver spoke clearly, pulling his attention away from the glowing emerald. He couldn't help but notice her eyes widen. Obviously she recognised him. Oliver would have been worried except he knew that Harry Winston was known for their discretion with high profile sales. The last thing Oliver needed was to have this splashed across the tabloids.

"Uh, of course. Did you have a particular style in mind." She said, leading towards a case at the back of the store. Obviously she knew who Oliver was and how much his family was worth so she took him straight to the high end case.

"Yes I want something a little unique. She has a quirky sort of style so definately not something plain." Oliver suprised himself by how easily all of these small details of Felicty's personality and tastes were coming to mind. It was already beginning to look and feel real even though it was a marriage of legal contract only. That is, if she was still willing to go ahead with it. Knowing Felicity as well as he did though he was confident that she wouldn't back down after she had made her mind up. That was why he was in the store on a very specific mission.

"Certainly. I'm sure we have something to your liking." The woman began pointing out rings and although they were all stunning, none of them looked as though they belonged on Felicity's finger. Some were too flashy and ostentatious and he knew they weren't her style at all. Others were to understated and Felicity's wardrobe and makeup choices were anything but. In fact, it was one of the many things Oliver liked that about her that was uniquely Felicity. Her bright pink pop of lipstick, her vivid blue nail polish and her stunning gold dress that had first made Oliver realise just how beautiful she really was although he had noticed it to some degree as soon as they'd met.

Oliver suddenly spotted a ring in the next glass case the woman was showing him and smiled.

"That one." Oliver said pointing it out.

"Ah, a beautiful piece and definitely unique. You have fine tastes." The woman gave him all the usual lines as she pulled the ring from the case and gave it to Oliver to inspect. "Do you know what size she is?"

Oliver frowned. He might know all about her personality quirks and fashion choices but he had defintately not had the opportunity to get her ring size though had watched her hands dance over her keyboard many times.

"Ugh, no I don't" Oliver said, noticing the shop attendent's hands. "She has quite delicate hands, much like yours. Actually, exactly like yours. Would you mind trying this on so I know if it might be around the right size."

"Of course." She obliged slipping the ring on and holding it up to Oliver. "Perfect fit. It should be close to her size and if it is a little too big or small we can resize it for you."

"Thank you." Oliver said accepting the ring back for him to look over once more. He was even more sure of his choice now. It was large enough to be worthy of the Queen name but still uniquely perfect for Felicity.

"I'll take it." Oliver said with a smile so wide it seemed that he had forgotten this wasn't the usual romantic ring purchase.

"Wonderful. I will just collect the certificate and paperwork. It won't take long at all." She said will a reassuring smile as she took the ring back and put it into an elaborate navy blue box.

Oliver resumed wandering around the store while he waited for the paperwork and found himself gravitating back to the main showcase and that one emerald. He couldn't help but imagine how beautiful it would look contrasted against Felicity's golden hair and bright blue eyes. Although Oliver was confident that she would like the ring he had chosen, albiet for a fake engagement, he was sure that she would look even more perfect in the one piece of jewellery that had captivated his attention since he stepped inside the store.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Mr Queen?" The shop attendent had returned with the ring enclosed in a gift box and bag. His earlier suspicions had been correct. She knew exactly who he was.

"Yes, could I take a closer look at that one." Oliver asked.

"Of course." She responded happily. This was probably going to be a wonderful day for her sales commissions.

Oliver smiled as she took it out of the brightly lit case and his suspicions were confirmed. It looked just as spectactular out of the sometimes decieving lighting of the display case. He knew it was obscenely expensive and that there was a chance that Felicity would never accept something so valuable but he had to try. It was breathtaking. It reminded him of the very thing that had brought them together, at least as friends and confidants. He hid the hood and his alter ego from his oldest friends and family but he couldn't hide anything from her.

"I'll take this one too." Oliver said, handing over his black Amex card.

* * *

Felicity arrived at work and as she walked through the giant glass doors emblazoned with Oliver's name she couldn't help but wonder if she would be able to continue working at Queen Consolidated if she was married to the boss. Though it might be exclusively for legal purposes, her collegues couldn't know that. Would the gossip and stares be unbearable? Would her co-workers hate her for every future promotion that she earned, fair and square, because they thought she was getting preferential treatment? Would she have to quit the job she was immensely good at and had worked so hard at college for. So many questions... She and Oliver had some things to figure out.

Felcity sat down in front of her beloved computers and for the first time since Oliver had mentioned the words "spousal privilege" she felt comfortable. She may not know where the hell her life was headed but at least she knew exactly what to do with a keyboard beneath her fingertips. Felicity worked furiously for the next few hours, not even looking up. When she was surrounded by code and protocols, time seem to have no meaning. It wasn't until her supervisor, Frank, barged through her door at 11am that she even noticed that time had passed.

"Miss Smoak, I need you to install the new software that just arrived and upload all of this into the system." He said, slamming a large, overstuffed file onto her desk and walking out without another word. Felicity rolled her eyes and seriously considered using some of the moves Diggle had taught her on him. She was sure that she could have his face planted into the carpet and his arm bent behind him at an odd angle in 2 seconds flat. Or maybe Oliver would just arrow him as a wedding gift.

_"Annnnd... back to freaking out." _Felicity thought as she began work she had been given, but she wasn't able to make everything else fall away again.

She was almost glad when she heard a knock at her until she looked up and saw that it was the very object of anxiety.

"Oliver!" Felicity squealed in a high pitch that made her blush. "Um, hi. Is there something you need that can't wait until tonight."

Felicity groaned out loud. Thank god she had her own office because if anyone had heard that it could be seriously misinterpreted.

Oliver just chucked softly and shook his head.

"No nothing comptuer related." He said walking over to her desk. "I just assumed, correctly it seems, that you would be freaking out and I wanted to say hi. I'm taking my mother out for lunch but she is still in a meeting."

"Oh, well thanks."

"No worries." Oliver said with a smile. "I also wanted to make sure you were okay after last night. I mean I understand if you have changed your mind..."

"I haven't." Felicity cut him off, just as sure as she had been last night. This needed to happen to protect Oliver... To protect them both.

"Okay, well thats good." Oliver trailed off and an awkward silence setelled over them.

Tired of suddenly feeling so uncomfortable around Oliver and missing the easy companionship they had shared Felicity decided that when all else fails, humor never does.

"So do you ever think we will get to a point where this won't be so awkward?" Felicity asked with a strained laugh and she was relieved to see Oliver laugh along with her.

"We can only hope." Oliver chuckled when his phone went of in his pocket.

"Sorry Felicity." He muttered before answering it. "Hi, mom."

Felicity watched closely as he spoke. She always loved the warmth and kindness he always had when he spoke to his mother and sister. It hinted at just how much he loved them and had missed them during his time on the island.

"Yeah, I'm just in the IT department saying hi to, Felicity." Oliver said, shooting Felicity a smile at the mention of her name. "Yeah from the hospital... Ummm, I don't know. I'll ask her."

Oliver covered the microphone of his phone and turned back to Felicity.

"Would you like to come to lunch with us?" Oliver asked, obviously at the direction of his mother.

"Oh! I ummm... I already ate." Felicity lied. There was only so much awkward she could handle and a lunch with Oliver's mother the day after he had proposed a fake marriage would put her way over her daily quota. "But thank you."

"Okay," Oliver said in a doubtful tone but turned his attention back to his phone. "She said she already ate... I'll meet you in the lobby in five. Bye."

Oliver hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"I guess I better go." Oliver said, looking at the door but not moving.

"Alright well i will see you at the club later." Felicity said with a smile but she sensed that he still had something to say.

"See you."

As Oliver began walking out of her office, Felicity turned back to her large pile of work.

"Um, Felicity?"

Felicity looked up to see Oliver paused by the door.

"Mmmmm?" She urged him. He looked nervous.

"I was going to... I mean if it's okay with you... I want to tell mom that we are dating at lunch, so it isn't as surprising when we..."

"Announe our engagement?" Felicity asked, trying not it giggle at Oliver's own version of nervous babbling.

"Well, yeah. Is that okay?" Oliver asked, still looking anxious.

"Of course, I mean it makes sense." Felicity replied, impressing even herself with her ability to mask her her nerves with calm pragmatism. He was going to tell his mother; everything was suddenly becoming real. She wasn't afraid of Oliver or her decision but it didn't mean she wasn't anxious about the whole thing. It was still really new and she needed a little more time to adjust.

"Okay great. I'll see you tonight." Oliver said and with one last warm smile, he was gone.

Felicity quickly got back to work and began ploughing though the pile of work she knew she could get done quite quickly if only she could find the enthusiasm. Felcity loved her job but just like everyone else she had days where she was exasperated and sick of her supervisor. Today was definately one of those days.

Less than an hour later Oliver knocked on Felicity's door once again, this time carrying a large paper bag and a fresh espresso coffee.

"Hey." Felicity said, as he placed put both things down in front of her. She shot him a questioning look.

"I'm not the only terrible liar around here." Oliver said in a teasing tone.

Felicity took a sip of the coffee, sighing when she noticed it was exactly how she like it. When she peeked inside the bag she saw a chicken salad neatly packaged in a plastic container.

"Thank you, Oliver." Felicity smiled at him, genuinely grateful. "Sorry about lunch, I just... I'm still getting used to all this and lunch would have been a little..."

"Awkward?" Oliver asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, there is a lot of that at the moment." Felicity said with a soft laugh.

"Actually you might be surprised." Oliver said and Felicity raisd a questioning eyebrow at him.

"My mom remembered you from the hospital. She seems... Approving?" Oliver was unsure of how to describe her mother's reaction. If he was being honest she seemed downright happy. She said she was glad that he was dating such a "down-to-earth hardworking girl", obviously relieved to see his days of dating ditzy models and heiresses were not returning after his time on the island. Plus, she was much less dangerous and complicated that the cops and mobster daughters he had been involved with lately.

"Oh, so you told her then?" Felicity asked in a pitch much higher than usual, "Well that's good."

Felicity was unsure of what else to say. She was shocked that Mrs Queen had even remembered her at all, let alone approved of her dating her son.

"Yeah, next step is telling Thea." Oliver said with a nervous laugh. His sister always saw through all of his lies and misdirection. "How about you? Are you planning to tell your family before they hear it on the news when the press inevitably find out?"

Felicity never though she would be saved by her jerk of a supervisor but she sighed softly with relief when her supervisor came bursting in yet again.

"Miss Smoak! If you have enough time to get visits from your boyfriend maybe I should give you some more..."

Felicity barely supressed a giggle as all the colour drained from Frank's face when Oliver turned around to face him.

"Mr Queen! Oh, I'm very sorry I..."

"You know, Felicity works very hard and she is entitled to her lunch break." Oliver said with the authorative tone he had originally used with Felicity when she first joined the team.

"Of course, yes. I'm sorry to interrupt. Of course she is entitled to her break." Frank was frozen in place and almost stammering now. Oliver had that effect on people.

Even though Felicity didn't need Oliver stand up to her idoit boss on her behalf she had to admit that it was still pretty funny to watch.

"I should go anyway." Oliver said turning back to Felicity. "See you tonight, honey."

Felicity's breath hitched as she heard the endearment fall from his lips as he gave her a sly smile. She saw Frank's mouth drop open before he scurried out of her office and Oliver followed shortly after. They had agreed to start letting people around them know they were (fake) dating but it still stunned Felicity. To hear Oliver refer to her in that way and imply that "tonight" meant something other than work at the club made her pulse quicken.

"_Just think, Felicity..."_ She thought to herself grimly, _"...this is only the beginning."_

* * *

After finally managing to get her work done, Felicity shut down her computer at 6pm and drove straight over to Verdant. Diggle had already sent her a text message saying he wouldn't be in because he was taking care of his nephew while Carly worked a night shift. Tonight would just be one of those many nights when there was no arrowing or jumping off buildings. They would just researching and lead chasing, or so Felicity thought.

When she entered the club basement she found Oliver sitting on a table reading a file. Usually he would be training or working out or another equally sweaty and half naked activity when she arrived. Felicity had to admit that she was glad for the reprieve; even though his body was amazing it was more than a little distracting and left her feeling more frustrated then she would admit, even to herself.

"Hey." She said offhandedly as she walked to her desk and unloaded her stuff.

"Hey, how was your afternoon?" Oliver replied politely putting down the file and standing up.

"Better after lunch actually." Felicity answered. "Thank you for that by the way."

"No problem." Oliver said with a smile before frowning a brief second later. "Listen, I hope I didn't make things awkward for you with your supervisor with the whole 'honey' thing."

Felicity laughed loudly which left Oliver more than slightly confused.

"Are you kidding me?" Felicity asked with an incredulous smile. "He completely avoided me for the rest of the day. If I had known that was all it took I would have begged you to do it months ago."

Oliver joined in with her laughter, glad that things were finally approaching normal again.

"So you are okay with me letting people know that we are dating?" Oliver asked before stumbling to correct himself. "I mean making them believe we are even if we aren't. You know so things aren't such a surprise… later?"

This time Felicity couldn't hold in a soft giggle at Oliver's rambling.

"My babbling has infected you. You have been hanging out with me too much, Oliver." Felicity teased with a smile.

"Never." Oliver answered in a tone that was approaching flirtatious.

"And, yes." Felicity replied, remembering that there had been a question in among Oliver's babble. "We have decided to do this and it is for the best. It makes sense to do things slowly so it looks real, like you said."

That was the perfect segue into Oliver's next question but he was still very nervous to bring up his morning shopping trip. His palms suddenly became sweaty for the first time since he had learnt on the island to control his emotions… or so he had thought.

"Um, speaking of…" Oliver said, nervously reaching his hand into his pocket to grasp the small box he had been staring at most of the afternoon. "I got you something."

"Oooooh, did you finally get that upgraded server I asked you for?" Felicity asked excitedly and Oliver couldn't help but notice how cute she looked at the thought of new computer tech.

"Ah, no." Oliver answered nervously. His knuckles going white around the small velvet box in his pocket. "Nothing computer related."

Oliver slowly withdrew his hand and the navy blue box from his pocket and handed it to Felicity.

"I know you are still getting used to this whole idea and you don't have to wear it straight away. Whenever you feel comfortable." Oliver said as he watched Felicity's complexion pale by a few shades.

She took hold of the box with shaky hands and after a forced deep breath she opened it, knowing exactly what it would be. She couldn't hold in the small gasp escaped her lips when she saw it.

"I know you probably wouldn't like anything ostentatious but I am a Queen so it couldn't be small. I tried to get something you would like and that suited you. I mean I hope you like it." Oliver rambled yet again. "And if you don't I can get you something else or you could pick…"

"It's beautiful, Oliver." Felicity said with a brilliant smile, genuinely meaning it.

She had been prepared for a huge diamond. He was, after all, a billionaire. What she hadn't been prepared for was the obvious effort Oliver had made to personalise it just to her. In the centre was a large but not flashy diamond in an antique oval cut. One either side there were coloured diamond accents in her favourite colour, pink.

Oliver gave her a wide, relieved grin.

"Did you want to try it on?" Oliver asked. "I mean just so I know if I need to have the size changed."

"Um, sure. Okay." Felicity answered unsurely and lifted it out of it's velvet nesting.

Oliver took the ring out of her hand and as she held the box in her right hand. His hand wrapped around her left one and delicately slid the ring on to her finger.

"Perfect fit." Oliver mumbled distractedly and glanced up to find himself very close to Felicity who looked up from her hand to meet his gaze.

The air around them crackled with a noticeable electricity as they looked at each other, still hand in hand, and thought about the ring actually meant. Everything suddenly became inescapably real.

Felicity's mind immideately began running through various scenes of meeting his family, the front page picture of her when the press found out, writing invitations, shopping for a dress and the inevitable image of Oliver dressed in a tux standing at the end of a white carpet waiting for her as she walked down the isle.

For a fake engagement, so much of it felt inescapably real. Among her confusion a new emotion fought through the anxiety… sadness. Sadness that none of this would ever be real despite the small part of her that wanted it to be. Yes she had always had a crush on Oliver, but it was more than that. Marriage had always meant something to her and she realised in that moment that she was sacrificing a real chance at that kind of happiness. She told herself it was all worth it… and almost made herself believe it.

* * *

Okay so I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I'm always ecstatic to hear from you.

The ring mentioned in this chapter can be found here,

store/engagement/diamond-rings-2/products/002ovals hapeddiamondring

Of course I imagined it with pink diamond baguettes on either side.


	3. Changes

**I have been totally blown away by all the lovely attention this story has received. You are all much too kind and I love you for it. I know this is short but it is a bridge chapter of sorts. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Oliver noticed that Felicity had become distant after he gave her the ring but she said nothing about abandoning their plans. He tried to ask her what was wrong on multiple occasions but she had just shrugged him off. Eventually he cornered her one night in the basement of Verdant as Diggle kept training. He had been trying to talk to her alone all night.

"Felicity?" Oliver said as he approached where she was furiously working at her desk. He noticed her jump as he said her name. "Can we talk?"

She spun her chair around faced him with a worried look on her face.

"Um, sure." Felicity said, eyeing him nervously.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked, knowing that she would probably just give him the same line she had been for days.

"Oliver, I'm..." Felicity began but Oliver cut her off.

"You're not fine, Felicity." Oliver said, stepping closer to her and giving her a supportive half smile. "You can talk to me."

Felicity sighed softly and looked down to her hands which were nervously tangling together in her lap. Her shoulders slumped as she realised that he wasn't going to drop it until she spilled the beans.

"It's just…" Felicity began, readying herself for the awkward and all too personal admission she was about to make. "I'm worried about what all of this will lead to, Oliver. Marriage has always meant so much to me and I'm worried because you are a good person..."

Felicity looked up at Oliver and he saw so many emotions swimming in her eyes that were starting to well up with tears. His heart broke knowing that he had caused her all this anguish. He regretted ever bringing up his stupid idea.

"I'm worried that it will start to feel too real and I will end up looking like a fool who starts to have feelings in a fake marriage." Felicity admitted in a rush and her cheeks flushed bright red. Oliver had to be aware of the crush she had on him but to admit it to him out loud made her feel like a silly little schoolgirl who couldn't contain her own emotions.

Oliver was almost relieved when she admitted what had been bothering her. He now knew he wasn't the only one this was starting to feel a little too real for. He also felt his chest constrict as she admitted that she was having thoughts and feelings about him that were beyond that of friends and colleagues. He didn't know quite how to process that information but it made his heart skip nonetheless. He knelt in front of her chair and looked into her eyes, trying his best to comfort her.

"Felicity, I have always said that we don't have to do this. You just say the word and it is all off but…" Oliver questioned whether to share his story with her but he decided that it was for the best. "When I went to buy that ring for you I thought of all the things that are unique to you and tried to find a ring that you would like. I suddenly realised that it was exactly what a man would do when choosing a ring for his girlfriend."

He reached up to tuck a loose girl behind her ear, surprising himself by how comfortable he was with such an intimate gesture.

"You're not the only one worried that things might get a little confused or complicated. That doesn't make us fools, Felicity. It makes us human." Oliver said, trying to read her face which was a mix of emotions. It was a rare honest and unguarded moment from Oliver and she was surprised that he was opening up to her.

"So what happens if things do get complicated?" Felicity asked in a small voice.

"Then we will cross that bridge when we get to it." Oliver said giving her reassuring smile. "Okay?"

Felicity considered him for a while before a small smile spread across her face and she nodded. He stood up and walked away to give her some space. It looked like she really need some time to think. If he was being completely honest with himself, she wasn't the only one.

* * *

Oliver was relieved when Felicity returned somewhat to normal and she stopped avoiding him. Diggle was just as relieved that the level of awkward tension in the Foundry had returned to bearable levels. If it wasn't so uncomfortable he would have almost enjoyed watching them both as they realised what was right in front of each other's noses.

Oliver was shocked when exactly a week after their conversation Felicity rushed into the basement where he and Diggle were training making a sudden and defiant declaration.

"I'm ready!" She announced loudly without any context. Oliver and Diggle just stopped sparring and stared at her with bewildered expressions.

Felicity responded by holding up the small navy blue box Oliver had given her which explained everything they need to know.

"I'm ready to do this. I will probably regret it but we need to get this show on the road." Felicity babbled, a mess a nervous energy but she seemed as determined as ever.

Diggle glanced over to see a wide eyed expression on Oliver's face.

"I'm, uh… I'm gonna wash up and give you guys a minute." Diggle mumbled, moving towards the shower.

Felicity and Oliver both stared as each other as Diggle made his quick getaway.

"So…" Felicity dragged out the one syllable. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well I think we should tell our families first before we let word get out to the press." Oliver suggested. "What do you think?"

"Yeah great. I guess I have to meet Thea eventually. When?" Felicity answered, her eager energy a transparent cover for her nerves.

"I suppose we could do it tomorrow night. Dinner?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Felicity answered, unwilling to be scared off. She had committed to this because it was the best way to protect them both. Yes it would be awkward and a mile past complicated but she knew they could make it work.

"You know I also meant your family. You never talk about them." Oliver hoped he wasn't pushing too much.

"Um, well you know that could be a bit hard. They live in Georgia so I can just call them and tell them, it's fine." Felicity said nervously, trying to shrug it off.

"Felicity I have to meet your parents at the very least." Oliver said, internally questioning his sanity for pushing to _meet the parents_. Pre-island Oliver would have run a mile if that was ever even mentioned.

"Well it isn't like they are close by." Felicity said, still trying to avoid the subject.

"Felicity, my family owns two private jets. I think we can manage a short trip to see them." Oliver said with a grin. "Besides, I'm sure you would like to see them right?"

Felicity had to admit it had been too long since she had visited her parents. The distance and her busy schedule made it almost impossible. She certainly wasn't ashamed of them. If anything she was afraid that they would see straight through her and Oliver and be completely disappointed that their only daughter was disrespecting the sanctity of marriage.

"I guess." Felicity hedged. It was clear that Oliver was not going to budge on this.

"Great. Why don't you organise it with them. I could have the jet ready when you finish work on Friday and we could spend the weekend. Diggle can hold the fort here for a few days." Oliver seemed really set on meeting her parents, though she had no idea why. It wasn't as though this was a real marriage or anything.

"I guess. I'll call them tomorrow." Felicity acquiesced and she had to admit she was happy that she could finally visit home. It had been much too long.

Oliver smiled triumphantly. He knew that their plans were anything but conventional but he couldn't even consider the idea of marrying Felicity without meeting her parents. He might have been an inconsiderate, selfish playboy before the island but it was hardly his style anymore.

"So after we tell our families we just have to tell the whole world. That will be fun." Felicity said with a nervous laugh.

"Actually that part might be easier than you think." Oliver said, wondering if now was really the right time to bring up his plans.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked with a confused expression that Oliver couldn't help but find slightly adorable. She rarely looked confused. Nervous… yes. Flustered… daily. But rarely confused.

"Well, the weekend after next is the annual Queen Consolidated Charity Gala. My mother throws one every year to basically get all her rich friends to donate to a chosen charity. It's always at the Starling City Gallery of Modern Art and well…" Oliver trailed off, nervous if it was really a good idea to throw too many things at Felicity in one single ten minute conversation.

"Yes?" Felicity asked though she had some idea Oliver's suggestion was headed.

"Well I was thinking that it might be a good opportunity to announce our… engagement?" Oliver finished, watching Felicity's every feature for her reaction.

Felicity considered his suggestion and let the pragmatic part of her brain take over while the emotional side was quietly freaking out. Oliver was right. It probably would be the perfect time to announce their "engagement" even if the thought of being the centre of attention at such a swanky event utterly terrified her.

"You're right." Felicity said, after a long pause. "I'll probably make a fool of myself and you will be utterly embarrassed to be seen with me, let alone as my fiancé but you're right."

"How could I be embarrassed, Felicity?" Oliver asked with a warm smile, though it always irked him when someone as fantastic as Felicity put herself down. "I'll be with the most intelligent and beautiful woman in the entire room."

Felicity couldn't help but blush. He knew she was just being polite to try to stop her from talking herself down but if affected her more than she would admit.

Oliver gave her a long look as though he was battling with a decision and eventually walked over to her and took the jewellery box she was still holding in her hand.

"I know this isn't exactly the engagement you might have dreamed of but I want at least one thing to be real for you." Oliver said and when he knelt down on one knee Felicity gasped in surprise.

Among this crazy mess of a marriage to protect them from being sent to prison and the fact that they were both about to start lying to everyone they knew and loved, Felicity had never expected to have anything resembling a real proposal.

"I know we may not be doing this for the conventional reasons but I do care about you, which is exactly why I am doing this. To protect you. To keep you safe. Felicity Megan Smoak… will you marry me?"

Felicity was left completely speechless which didn't happen to her often. His eyes were so sincere and she found herself wishing more than ever that this all could be real. That he was proposing because he loved her, not just to keep them both out of prison. But he was still doing it because he cared and that was enough. It had to be.

"Yes, Oliver Queen. I will." Felicity said with a hesitant smile. He returned her smile more freely and slid the ring onto her finger. She had to admit that it was stunning and she loved it.

"So… now what?" She said with a nervous laugh. Oliver smiled but she could see there was something more intense just below the surface.

"Nothing really has to change between us Felicity. I mean obviously things around us are going to have to change and we will have to talk about all of those things but I don't want this to come between us. You are far too important." Oliver promised earnestly.

She new it was idealistic and naive at best but if that what was what got them through, she would tell herself that nothing had to change between them despite what she knew deep down to be true.

"Sure." She agreed, hiding her misgivings. "I care about you too. That's why I'm doing this."

They both shared a long moment of quiet acceptance before Felicity couldn't help but question what Oliver had meant.

"What other things are going to have to change? Maybe we should start talking about them." Felicity asked.

"Well I suppose we should start with the first thing that my mother or Thea will probably bring up tomorrow night at dinner." Oliver began.

"And that is?" Felicity urged.

"Well as soon as my mother finds out that we are engaged she will invite you to move into the mansion." Oliver said and watched as Felicity's eyes grew wide with horror.

"Move in with your family? I mean in that huge mansion? Where will I sleep? I think it will look a little suspicious if we are engaged and have separate bedrooms." Felicity began shooting out rapid fire questions in her adorable babble.

"Relax, Felicity." Oliver said with a chuckle. "I have a solution."

"It better not be sharing a room, Queen." Felicity said with an answering laugh. Oliver was glad to see she was lightening up again.

"How about a house?" Oliver asked.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked, once again very confused.

"Well we can use the excuse that we want privacy and get a house just for us. It won't raise any questions and at least we won't have to keep up appearances in our own home. I know it is a lot to ask for you to give up your apartment but you can choose the house." Oliver explained, watching for Felicity's reaction.

"That's actually a good idea." Felicity replied as Oliver let out a sigh of relief. "My lease is almost up anyway and I'm not all that attached. My building manager is kind of a jerk anyway. Plus it is better than moving into the mansion. Don't get me wrong it's gorgeous, or so Dig tells me, but I can't exactly see it ever being _homely._"

Oliver just let her finish her babble, glad that she was on board.

"Great, so at least that is sorted when Mom inevitably asks tomorrow night." Oliver said, just as Diggle returned. He walked slowly back towards them as though wary that he might be interrupting something or maybe walking into an active minefield.

"So, I believe a congratulations is in order?" John said, strolling in once he decided the coast was clear.

"Don't make me destroy your credit rating, Dig." Felicity replied sarcastically, turning back to her work.

Diggle and Oliver just laughed and an easy comfort fell over the foundry once again. They planned out tactical maneouvers to take down their next target while Felicity dug up all kinds of incriminating dirt. Everything was as it always was, except of course for the large diamond on Felicity's ring finger which made little flecks of light dance off the metal rafters as her fingers rushed across the keyboard.

So maybe things weren't quite so normal.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I love to hear from you.**


End file.
